Untitled
by Bonbon-Vampir
Summary: My first English fanfic... Just some lemon-stuff featuring Mayuri and Nemu... They belong to Tite Kubo... Don t read if ya don t like the pairing... Oneshot. Please R&R?


Mayuri-sama´s thrusts, this time from behind, are slow and careful. That´s how it always starts. But I´m already enjoying it so much, letting him know by my soft moans. He in contrast never makes any sounds when he´s taking me. I can even barely hear his breath. With his nails slightly scratching over my skin, his hands are sliding up my back, caressing my shoulders and arms and then finally cupping my breasts, kneading them softly and playing with my nipples. I gasp when he suddenly pinches them hard. He is chuckling, a sound, that sends shivers down my spine, because it´s kinda scary, even for me, his daughter.

Then his hands are on my hips again, gripping them so tightly that there sure will be bruises tomorrow. He increases his speed, pounding into me faster and harder. It feels so incredibly good... But even now, the only noise I hear from him is his breath, which has become a little bit heavier. My sounds of pleasure get louder and I can hardly think clearly any more. I clutch the sheets, a layer of sweat is covering my body. Mayuri-sama is slamming into me even harder and faster now, almost violently. I can´t take much more, I´m so close!! But before I climax, he stops and pulls out of me. A cry of disappointment and desperation escapes my lips. Why did he do that?? Just when I was about to ask him this question, he leans over me –his body is as cold as always-, and then licks my ear, making me shudder, before whispering, 'Patience, my dear. You don´t want it to end yet, do you?' Although I can´t see my father´s face, I know that he´s grinning widely. I´m unable to reply anything, but I don´t have to, because he knows the answer anyway.

I expect him to retreat completely, at least for a moment, but instead, he pulls me up against his chest, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. His cock is pressing against my thigh. It´s hard. And wet with my juices, too. For a moment, he doesn´t do anything. I really enjoy being that close to him. His hot breath is tickling my neck, then I suddenly feel his tongue teasing every reachable part of it. I grit my teeth and try to suppress a moan, but of course this try is unsuccessful. Then he starts nibbling at my neck, softly at first, but then biting it with much more force, his teeth leaving marks in the tender flesh. It causes me to cry out again, but this time from pain and pleasure, an incredibly arousing combination.

Afterwards, he pushes me down again and immediately slams his cock into me, fucking me hard and with amazing speed, making me moan in pure ecstasy. And since I was too close before he stopped, it doesn´t take me long to reach the edge again, and after a few more thrusts it´s over. 'Ma...Mayuri-sama, I´m... AHH!!' All the pleasure that has built up, is released in a huge orgasm. And my father follows soon, groaning as he empties himself into me. He pulls out and lays down next to me, panting slightly. He stares at the ceiling for a moment, and then closes his beautiful yellow eyes, which once again don´t seem to be the ones of a cruel, sadistic scientist. I don´t know if he always has this look in his eyes after we had sex, because he often just turns around or even leaves the room almost immediately after he´s done with me. I really wish it hat ended yet, but it was indescribable anyway.

----EPILOGUE (sort of XD)----

I look at him. My father, my taichou, my creator, my lover. This time he isn´t waring his mask. Actually, I like it pretty much, but without it, he looks more human. And really beautiful, too. I caress his soft blue hair. I´m glad that he´s asleep, otherwise I wouldn´t dare touch him, because I don´t know how he would react.

I´m afraid that he would hit me, which he does quite often. And this is one of the things other people hate about him. They think, he´s hurting me so much, that he might kill me one day, accidentally or not. But it´s just because they don´t know how much I can really take. And to be honest, I don´t know it either. Mayuri-sama is probably the only one who knows it, because no matter what he did to me, I never reached the limit of physical pain. Often I could even feel that I was still quite far from it. And I´m sure that my father would never hurt me so much that I would die, even if he had a reason.

He has a reason for everything he does. People just don´t know or don´t want to know, so they consider him a mad scientist, cruel and evil.I hope, they will understand him someday. Until then, I´ll defend him whith all my might. Afterwards too, of course, but especially as long as he has no one else who would do it.

But for now I really should try to sleep too, and finally stop staring at Mayuri-sama. Just one last thing... I lean over him and place a soft kiss on his lips before laying down and waiting for the sleep to overtake me.


End file.
